Save us!
by Mia1995
Summary: We know is usually the guy that saves the girl, but in this story the roles changes. When the boys are kidnapped by a crazed woman and have no form of contact. Lucy, Jo, Camille, and Stephanie go to save them. The woman has a surprise for each of the boys and with the clock is ticking, it adds more pressure to the girls.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers! I'm actually excited about writing this chapter because you'll see later on. Well I'm going to be writing two stories this one and another one, so stay on the lookout. :D**

Regular story line

A woman is painstakingly grinding up powder then boiling it on a burner. Her last batch was finally complete and a smile forms on her ruby-red lips. She looks at her lab with glee and steps down as her down black dress glides over each step with grace. A beautiful woman she surely is but with a secret that must be hidden. She walks over to her window and sees four young teen boys with three young women. She sees a blonde girl looking at the blonde boy with hate while looking at her sketchbook. She walks back to her house and closes the drapes, soon the fun will begin.

Regular story line: Field

The boys were relaxing after a grueling afternoon of school. Logan is helping Carlos with his studies while James and Kendall are throwing a football around. Jo is drawing a picture of Kendall, whom she hates. Someone sat next to Jo and it was Camille.

"I see you like Kendall." Camille says with a grin

"That's prosperous! He acts like a rabid animal at times and his hair is ghastly." Jo retorts and continues drawing

"If you hate him so much then why are you sketching the boy's butt?" Camille says laughing

"I'm not done it; he's going to be grabbed by a monster by the waist up." Jo says and continues

"I like Logan, he's deep brown eyes make my heart leap. Jo but you have competition for Kendall with Lucy." Camille states and Jo shrugs her shoulders.

"Sadly James has a liking for Lucy but she can have Kendall that immature brute." Jo states and continues drawing a monster grabbing Kendall by the waist. James and Kendall run towards Jo and Camille.

"Good afternoon Camille and Jo." Kendall says but Jo is becoming agitated.

It was decent. I got so bored in math class." Camille says

"Hey, English class was bad enough with that annoying sub; I wanted to jump off the window." James says smiling. Jo was almost done with her drawing until Kendall grabs it.

"What is this Jo, a monster that seems to be ripping me apart?" Kendall says smiling

"Give it back you jerk" Jo says as he runs towards Kendall but he backs out.

"I seem to be missing my face dear girl, did the monster rip it off or did the artist have fun drawing my butt." Kendall says laughing

"You're a brute, give back my drawing or else." Princess Jo threatens

"Or what draw a picture of me getting killed?" Kendall mocks but Jo grabs the football and hurls it straight at Kendall's chest and it knocked the wind out of him.

"You catch like a ten-year old girl." Jo says as she kicks Kendall's feet and he falls on the ground.

"Dear Kendall lost to Jo! Oh, Ms. Knight is going to laugh her butt off." Carlos says laughing and so does Logan.

"Well then Jo has more secrets, does she?" Kendall says as he gets up.

"More than you know Kendall." Jo says as she picks up her sketchbook and leaves to go to her apartment. Lucy enters and hugs Kendall tight but James looks hurt.

"Kendall, I was looking for you." Lucy says but Kendall was watching Jo leave.

"Well you found me, James has to ask you something, excuse me." Kendall dashes to Camille as she walks after Jo.

"Camille, I need to ask you a favor." Kendall says as he dashes towards Camille and she stops.

"What?" Camille ask

"I know a guy that likes Jo but he is too nervous to ask her out because well she hates him. He wants to know what she thinks of him." Kendall says but Camille knew it was about him.

"Okay describe the guy?" Camille asks savoring the moment.

"His name is….uh, Jack and he is 6 feet with longish dirty blonde hair, he's average in intelligence, good-looking, he plays an instrument, and has green eyes." Kendall says blushing from all the questions.

"I'll see what she says, but tell your friend that she likes someone." Camille says seriously because she was having too much fun.

"Oh, well, who is the guy, if you know?" Kendall says nervously

"Well he's on the show New Town High with her and I think he's far more attractive than Jack, but that's her taste." Camille says and walks away.

"He like you, don't tell anyone I told you this." Kendall says as he runs towards the guys so they can head home. Camille now has a huge smile on her face. Back at the woman's house, she was thinking of yesterday phone calls and laughs at people these days. He goes back to her lab and start brewing something up.

**Well is kind of obvious who 'Jack' is. Well what do you think the woman is making in her house and does Jo like Kendall or something more? Insert your responses and let your imagination run free! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Change

**Warning: Graphic change **

**Enjoy my fellow readers!**

Regular story line

Camille catches up to Jo as they walk back to the Palm Woods. The forest was wide and almost like a maze; very easy to get lost.

""Kendall likes you." Camille says smiling.

"Okay and I don't care." Jo says bluntly

"Love and hate are a thin line." Camille says as she climbs a hill with Jo.

"Believe me, I can't stand me; he's annoying, immature, foolish, cocky, sneaky, unkind, and…..has a cute butt." Jo mutters the last words.

"What?" Camille says

"He's a pain in my butt." Jo says loudly but in a nearby tree; Kendall is now in complete shock that Jo had an easy time saying negative things about him. Kendall looks at the full moon, beautiful just like Jo.

"Camille, to sum it up; if he were missing I wouldn't be looking for him, he's always been a complete jerk towards me and I won't tolerate it. I hate him and I wish sometimes he never existed." Jo says as their conversation is now distant. Kendall is completely speechless and it hurts him.

"Excuse me, I lost one of my children and I worry about their safety, please help me!" A woman says as she runs to Kendall and he gets up to help her.

"Breathe in and out, we'll find them. Okay?" Kendall says as he looks in the woman's deep green eyes, they are memorizing. The woman's deep green eyes send Kendall in a trace.

"You have beautiful eyes, Kendall." The woman says as she holds his hand and guides him to where her children went missing.

"How do you know my name?" Kendall ask

"You look like my son and I was just remembering him" The woman says as they walk farther into the forest. The trees were denser, the path more treacherous, but the moon was bright enough to light the way. Soon the woman stops in her tracks and turns to Kendall.

"Did you find one of your children?" Kendall ask

"Yes, I'm looking at him." The woman says as she engulfs her and Kendall in a black smoke then disappear in the night.

Kendall/ Mason P.O.V

I open my eye to see I'm strapped onto a wooden board with metal straps holding me down. I see the same woman walking over with a funnel tube in her hands and a blue test tube in the other. She opens my mouth forcibly but sticks the funnel in my mouth; she's so strong. She says a chant of some sort and pours the liquid down my throat; it was sour and it was burning me in the inside. Soon I forgot who I was, what I was, who m friends were, and felt a bond with the woman. She erases my memory clean.

"Faster than I expected, my son." The woman says as she grabs a syringe with red liquid inside.

"My dear son, it will hurt a lot but it will be worth it. Do you trust me, Mason?" The woman says and I nod. She inserts the syringe on my neck and presses on it then I felt a rush, a burning sensation.

My eyes open wide from the immense pain I'm feeling; my eyes soon turn into a honey yellow. My fingers were growing longer and leaner and I scream from the pain.

"I know my son, it will be over soon. Listen to your mother, Mason." The woman says as she strokes my hair.

"Mom, it hurts so much, make it stop!" I scream as my nails turn into claws and blood was oozing from the nail bed.

My arms were becoming longer as well, then hair grows from where mother injects me, it was thick black hair. I bang my head against the wooden board as my legs grow longer, almost like a dog. I felt a tail growing out of my tail bone but it was a slow process and it's killing me. My mouth starts protruding out like a snout and my whole face is now hurting me like crazy. I begin to grow hair from my face and my mouth is bloody from my teeth becoming longer and sharper. Soon my clothes were ripped to pieces as my body become leaner and longer, my bones are growing in an accelerating rate, my organs are shifting around. When I scream, it turns into a bone chilling howl.

"My beautiful son, now let's find your brothers, Mason." My mother commanded as I broke out of the metal straps and ran to find my brothers.

Regular story line: Back in the field

The moon is high and bright as the boys walk back to the Palm Woods. Lucy is reluctant to go but James finally convinces her. Lucy takes a different route and leaves James standing there with a broken heart.

"James we're leaving." Logan says as he grabs James shoulder. Both boys hear a rustling behind then but it left.

"Where's Kendall?" Carlos ask

"He's probably at the other route waiting for Lucy." James says bluntly as he grabs his football.

"Kendall is going to kill me but he doesn't like Lucy, he likes Jo." Logan confesses and James smiles but it leaves.

"What?"Logan ask

"What's the point; she likes him and not me." James confesses as they all walk deeper into the forest.

"Just be patient, buddy." Logan says but they stop when they hear a howl.

"I thought wolves don't live here?" Carlos says as they hear a rustle in the bushes.

"Kendall if that's you it isn't funny!" James shouts but the rustling stops.

The boys look at the bush quietly; a pair of yellow eyes takes form in the dark forest. The boys were now freaking out a bit as they wait in silence. Soon a large figure jumps on top of Carlos. The figure holds on to Carlos, until a woman emerges from the forest.

"Good job, Mason. Let go of your brother." The woman commands and the figure let's go of Carlos.

"Brother? I know my mom reads Twilight and loves Jacob but she wouldn't go that far into making that." Carlos says panicking

"Don't call your brother that, Carlos You'll hurt his feelings." The woman says as she looks into Carlos eyes and soon Carlos falls into her trap.

"Mason, attack him." The woman demands and soon Mason grabs Carlos then scratches him deep. Carlos was losing blood but when he looks at the moon, he changes.

Carlos was now forming into what the woman turned Mason into…..a werewolf. Carlos lets out a bone chilling scream and he looks at his friends to run.

"Stay here, Mason don't attack them." The woman says but James and Logan look into her eyes.

Carlos screams as his bones become longer and leaner. He's growing hair like crazy and his clothes are ripping apart.

"You belong to me now." The woman says and the boys nod. Carlos is now a werewolf like Mason but Carlos' howling out in pain.

"Easy there, Lucas. Look into your mother's eyes." The woman says as she does a chant and Carlos clams down. Soon the woman engulfs all of them in black smoke and they disappear into the night. All that's left is Carlos' torn up bloody clothes, Logan's book, and James' football.

**Since I'm now watching Supernatural (great show) I want to change it up and I'm so excited to write about it! Hope you enjoy my fellow readers! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Love and hate

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy my fellow readers! **

Regular story line: Palm Woods

Jo and Camille made it to the Palm Woods. The moon is bright and the night sky is black. Jo and Camille walk into the elevator in silence but Jo decides to break it.

"So what did you tell Kendall?" Jo asks but regrets it when Camille smiles.

"I told him you like a guy in your set of New Town High." Camille says laughing

"But I don't like a guy on the show." Jo says confuse

"I know but he doesn't." Camille says laughing

"You're wicked you know that right?" Jo says smiling

"I know but it makes life a bit more enjoyable." Camille says as the elevator dings and they both part to their apartments.

Jo enters her apartment and sees a note on the counter saying her father went to a convention and will be home in a couple of days and he left here money for when of emergency. Jo sees an envelope and opens it to see around 2,000 dollars in there then she heads to bed thinking about Camille's words: _Love and hate are a thin line._

* * *

Kendall/ Mason P.O.V

I open my eyes to find myself in a cellar and a plate of meat on the ground. I devour it but then I look at the moon. It reminds me of someone but I can't place my finger on it. I look at it and my heart aches but I don't know why. I keep thinking and thinking but nothing. I look at the moon and howl out my frustration, but then I felt pain radiating all over my body. I clutch my chest and I pass out from the pain.

* * *

Regular story line: Woman's lab

She opens her eyes and looks at James and Logan. She smiles coldly then looks at them.

"I'm terribly sorry but you know how Mason can be. He's always the loud one." The woman says and walks over to the boys, who are strap to a chair.

"Who's Mason?" James ask

"Your brother, Dean, I can't believe you ignore him like that." The woman says as walks around James. She can sense his fear and anger.

"My name is not Dean." James says angrily

"I know your mad, Dean, but not at me." The woman says as she twirls her fingers around his hair.

"But at Kendall." The woman whispers at James ear.

"Where's Kendall?" Logan ask

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, Victor." The woman mutters as she heads over to her table and grabs a syringe.

She heads over to James and looks at him in the eye then says a chant and strikes him with the syringe. She presses injects him and his brown eyes turn red.

"Don't be mad at Kendall, Dean. He's a damage boy, James but don't worry, I'll make sure he gets punished." The woman whispers in James ear and he calms down. She walks over to Logan and does a chant and strikes him with the syringe then injects him. Logan's eyes turn red and soon both boys grew fangs from their mouths.

"Follow me, boys." The woman says and she places them in a cellar. Soon the woman enters Mason's cellar.

* * *

Kendall/ Mason P.O.V

I hear the door open and I see mother enter the cellar, anger takes a toll in her eyes.

"You know, your brother is angry at you. I don't like that, Mason." Mother says but I look away.

"Mason, look at me." Mother says and I feel a strong force turning my neck painfully.

"I see in your eyes, Mason. You have a lot of hidden pain and you can't seal it." Mother says but soon I let out a whimper. My heart is killing me, is she controlling this pain? Then mother leaves me alone and I look at the moon; why do I love the moon for some strange reason?

* * *

James/ Dean P.O.V

I hear a whimper and I don't know who it as from. Logan is just staring at the moon, but he looks withdrawn.

"Do you know where she placed Carlos?" I ask but Logan shakes his head.

"I'm wondering where Kendall is? You think that figure that attacked Carlos got him?" Logan asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"Don't know, what did she turn us into?" I ask looking at the moon.

"Vampires, she turned us into Vampires." Logan responds

"That means we have to drink blood?" I ask

"Yup, James I'm scared." Logan confesses

"What are you so scared about?" I ask

"James, we're kidnapped and Carlos turned into a werewolf. Kendall is nowhere to be found and I think Kendall is in danger." Logan responds

"What do you mean?" I ask now I'm getting concerned but Logan is quiet and he listening to something.

"Logan, what's up?" I ask

"I'm hearing something, I can't place my finger that it is, but there saying, it weird but the voice sounds like…..Ah!" Logan screams from massive pain in his head. He clutches his head in his hand but I'm feeling the same way.

My head is pounding and I'm holding on to it until we both black out and sleep it off.


	4. Chapter 4: The hunt

**My fellow readers are just one word...Awesome! Thank you for the reviews and I'm happy because I didn't think you guys will like it. I' m having so much fun writing this. Enjoy!**

Jo P.O.V

So far it has been a little strange in English; the guys weren't in class today and they are known for perfect attendance. When school ends, we noticed that we have a long weekend as we walk back to the Palm Woods apartment but I have a feeling something is wrong.

"You been awfully quiet today, miss your sliver knight?" Camille says laughing

"Can we just drop it?" I say angrily

"Only if you admit the truth, then I'll drop it." Camille says as we go to the elevator and to find Lucy there as well.

"Hey, Lucy, you were with the guys yesterday, right?" I ask

"Yeah, what's it to you, can't handle a little competition." Lucy says laughing but I'm now becoming irritated.

"Believe me, you can have him." I say laughing

"Did you leave with the guys?" Camille ask

"No, I took a short cut, why?" Lucy ask

"They weren't in school today." I say as I press the elevator button.

"That's weird." Lucy says as we wait for the elevator to stop.

"I'm going to check the field tonight and check things out, want to come?" I ask and she nods then leaves to her apartment.

"I knew you cared about him." Camille says laughing

"Bite me." I retort back playfully then head to my apartment.

* * *

Kendall/Mason PO.V

I wake up groggy and my muscles are killing me. I wake up to see I have long pajamas on. The door opens and mother enters the room.

"My sweet baby boy, how are you?" Mother says as she strokes my hair. I stay quiet but she looks in my eyes.

"I'm trying to remember someone." I say

"Is not meant to be, baby. Just don't think about it. Today is a good day; I made a drink for you." Mother says as she hands me a flask and I drink it; it burns my inside like crazy.

"Together as mother and son, till death bid us part." Mother says leaves the cellar.

I feel dizzy all of a sudden and I collapse on the hard floor then knock out.

Regular story line: Nighttime at woman's lair

She enters Mason's cellar and sees that he is has changed to a lycan. She smiles when she goes up to him.

"My precious child today is your first hunt." The woman says and soon Mason races out of the cellar then let's out a bone chilling howl. The woman goes to Lucas room and gives him the same drink like Mason; Lucas soon goes out to hunt.

Lastly, she goes to Dean and Victor's cellar and looks them in the eyes. Soon the two vampires race out to enjoy the hunt.

* * *

Regular story line: field

The three girls walk into the field in silence. The moon is bright and the forest is silent, Camille's eyes widen when she sees a shirt on the ground….Carlos' shirt. Camille runs to the shirts and sees it bloody then sees Logan's book and James' football. The girl's eyes are now full of fear seeing the massive amount of blood on the ground. Soon they hear the bushes rustling and aim their flashlight at it.

"Guys, this is not funny! Come out!" Jo shouts but soon the rustling stops. The girls stand there frozen as they hear twigs snapping, branches breaking, and rustling bushes.

Then the lycan leaps from the bushes and tackles Jo. The lycan strong grip has her pinned to the ground. Jo looks around and she doesn't see Lucy or Camille around. Her head is killing her and the lycan is sniffing her but Jo cringes; Jo kicks the lycan hard and it bought her a good minute. She runs for her life as the lycan races towards her. Soon when she reaches the farther end of the forest, another lycan leaps on top of her.

Her brown eyes are soaked with tears, but the lycan looks at her with awe. The lycan's honey eyes meet Jo's brown eyes and the lycan lets her go when the other lycan tackles him. Jo stands and watches the other lycan bite the lycan that let her loose. Soon a sliver chain is thrown in the middle of their brawl and they run away. A hand grabs Jo.

"Come with me quick." The voice says as they run away.

* * *

Camille P.O.V

Jo is somewhere in the forest when that black figure attacked her. Lucy and I are running when we see two figures racing towards us. One of them pins me against a tree and I can't see their face due to the dark night. I see their red piercing eyes, but I see that the figure lets go. Someone throws garlic at the figure and it flees. Jo grabs my hand and we run to find Lucy.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

I felt someone grab my shirt and pins me to the ground. I can't see their face but I see their eyes, the figure is weeping and blood is streaming down its face. I look into their eyes and my heart goes weak.

"No." I mutter and soon the figure leaves me. Soon someone grabs me and we race back to the Palm Woods. When I looked into the figure's eyes, my heart went weak and tears almost stream down my face.

**Who was the lycan that kinda saved Jo? Is Lucy actually starting to like James? Who was the helpful stranger?**

**BTW: A lycan is like a werewolf but bigger and also doesn't need to turn under a full moon. **


	5. Chapter 5: What does your heart say?

**Happy Thanksgiving my fellow readers! I want to wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving and I hope you enjoy your day! :D**

Regular story line: Palm Woods

The girls follow their savior back to the Palm Woods; their savior is wearing a black hooded jacket with black jeans and a pair of combat boots. They walk into their savior's apartment and they close the door behind them. Their savior removes their jacket and the girls gasp.

"Stephanie?" they all say in unison and she nods.

"I'll explain everything now." Stephanie says in hush tone. Soon she breathes out then continues.

"Okay, my dad and I are known to hunt the supernatural like werewolves, vampires, and what not. My dad wants me to have a 'normal' life but I can't fight the urge to hunt, so I have kept a log of supernatural findings in California and to be specific, the fields. I was checking out the field and that's when I heard your screams then ran to get you guys." Stephanie explains and the girls stand frozen on what their hearing.

"So what did attack us?" Lucy ask

"Vampires and lycans" Stephanie responds and the girls nod.

"So..." Camille says as she clears her throat.

"How did this start?" Camille continues

"The findings or the reason I started hunting?" Stephanie ask

"The findings" Camille replies

"Oh, well basically, in the 1700s, four teen boys were missing and never to be found again. So, a few months after they found the four boys remains, but their bodies showed physical stress. Here look at the drawings, if you want?" Stephanie says as she hands the photos to the girls. The girls gasp when they see the pictures of two teen boys whose flesh was full of cuts and bruises, their eyes just look black, their mouths were painfully wide open, and their nail beds were bloody. The other two had bloody eyes, pasty white skin, and their mouth bloody.

"Another 50 years, the same case happens, four boys missing and found few months later. All of them found in the same condition, and then my father found this." Stephanie says as she hands us a book with a marked page. Jo is at the back of the room as Camille reads the page.

"A young woman by the name of Queen Vivian ruled a small village and had four teen boys: Mason, Lucas, Dean, and Victor. Queen Vivian was loved by all and had a peaceful kingdom, but one day a mysterious stranger enters her castle without a peep. The stranger walks into the boy's room and notices that they all had markings. Mason and Lucas had the mark of a lycan, but Dean and Victor had the marks of a vampire. Queen Vivian felt a disturbance in her kingdom and raced into her boy's room, but only to find them all gone. She soon notices words written across the room: I want my boys. The next day, when the servant entered the boy's room and saw no one, no children or Queen Vivian. The kingdom soon crumbled and no one has seen the Queen Vivian again." Camille says and gives the book back to Stephanie.

"How can she have two boys with a mark of a lycan and another one with a mark of a vampire?" Lucy ask

"It was recently discovered later on that Queen Vivian was a hybrid, half werewolf and half vampire. The father of the boys was unknown but it was believed that she fell in love with a man who was hybrid as well, but the man vanishes. It's still unknown how that happened to the children. My father and I came up with a theory: Queen Vivian's children get kidnapped by what I assume could be their father, so she wanders the earth finding her babies. She has no luck and falls into a state of grief; she then finds teen boys her resemble her children and transforms them into what her boys were." Stephanie explains

"When found Carlos' shirt in the floor, it was bloody." Camille mutters and Stephanie's eyes show fear.

"If your theory is true, then I think she kidnapped the guys but I don't think she did anything to them." Lucy says with concern.

"Your fifty percent right, she did kidnapped the boys but she probably transformed them into what her children were." Stephanie says as she holds in her fear

"Are you okay?" Jo ask

"Yeah, is just that I can't believe she got them. I mean, why? Now you said that you found Carlos' bloody shirt on the ground and I'm scared." Stephanie says

"You care about him, don't you?" Camille ask

"Yeah, I have a thing for cute daredevils, but I assure you I'll bring them back home." Stephanie says as she starts packing her gear.

"Let us help" Camille and Lucy say in unison

"Oh no, this is highly dangerous and I don't want to get anyone else hurt." Stephanie says as she continues packing

"Please, when I saw into that vampire eyes, I saw something like fear. I looked past his eyes and I had a feeling it was James. I have ignored him and when he saw me, he was weeping. I need to save him, to show that I care about him, who deserves to be saved, I want to apologize to him, and I want to prove to him that he is special." Lucy confesses and Stephanie nods.

"I need to have Logan back her with me….I mean us. I wish that I had said something before I walked away. I never told him how I felt about him." Camille confesses and Stephanie nods. The girls look at Jo.

"What, you think I'm going to save Kendall? No way Jose, I'm not going to safe that arrogant jerk from anything. He has treated me like trash since day one and I'm not going to show that I care about him. So I wish you guys luck." Jo says as she walks towards the door until Camille speaks up.

"That's what your mouth says, but what does your heart say, Jo?" Camille retorts and Jo pauses.

"Why does it matter?" Jo retorts

"Because I know full and well that you care about him. I know that you will feel sorry about yourself if you know something bad happens to him and you will feel horrible knowing the last thing you said to him was meaningless." Camille says bluntly and Jo stands there slient as she holds back her tears.

"I'll help, but is for the guys and not for him." Jo replies and Stephanie nods.

"All right, last question: Do any of you know how to use a gun?" Stephanie asks and all the girls nod; which shock Stephanie.  
"My dad took me hunting a lot." Jo and Lucy say in unison.

"I had to practice for when I was auditioning for movies." Camille says

"Perfect, let's start planning." Stephanie says and they huddle over the computer and plan their attack.

**Jo is kinda hostile towards Kendall, do you think she has a lot of unresolved issues? Is Lucy showing feeling for James? **


	6. Chapter 6: Snap

Regular story line: Stephanie's apartment

After Stephanie explains to the girls every weakness that lycans and vampires have and even answering all their questions. The girls get up and head out to the door with their heads full of concern for the boys, but Jo head is full of something more.

"We meet at my apartment at 8A.M." Stephanie declares and the girls nod their head then left the apartment. When the door closes, Stephanie sits in the coach and buries her head in her hands. Her head is full of worry for the daredevil Latino. She wants to save him before it's too late.

Her dark brown eyes are full of worry and sadness, soon she lets her tears fall and hoping Carlos is safe. She lets out a painful sigh to calm down her fears, but she wished that the last thing she said to Carlos was meaningful. Why did she say hi? Why didn't she say want to hang out? Did she feel pain when she saw him flirting or attempting to flirt with the Jennifers? Yes, she did. She goes and takes a hot shower to release all her pent-up sadness.

The hot water soothes her; she lets the hot water hit her brunette hair. She lets the water run down her cheeks and into the tub. Soon she finishes and turns off the shower then steps out. She looks at the foggy mirror then leaves the bathroom; she changes into her pajamas and heads to her closet to pull out a black backpack full of weapons, food, and first aid. Soon she heads to bed and rest her teary eyes.

* * *

Regular story line: Lucy's apartment

Lucy enters her apartment and starts packing for the trip. She packs her jeans, long sleeves, her jacket, and other necessities. She heads to the kitchen and packs whatever food she has into the backpack. She heads for her closet and packs her first aid kit. She zips her backpack for good and takes a hot shower. Every time she closes her eyes, she sees the vampire's red eyes; she knows they were James; she just had a feeling it was him. She just wishes that she can turn back clock and tell him sorry for ignoring him. She wants to hug him tight and listen to his steady heartbeat.

She finishes taking a shower and soon heads to bed. She lets out a heavy sigh then falls asleep.

* * *

Regular story line: Camille's apartment

She finishes packing her stuff and clutches hard on the backpack because she's thinking of Logan. She misses him so much and hopes he's okay. If that woman lays a hand on him; she will fight back. She remembers those beautiful brown eyes. She holds back her tears from not saying anything to him, she regrets not saying how she feels about him, and she regrets not leaving with him. She heads to the bathroom and lets the hot water hit her brunette hair. She breathes in and out slowly to alleviate her tension.

She finishes her shower and heads to bed, exhausted. She goes to her bed and clutches her sheets again. She falls asleep uneasy but she keeps thinking about Logan.

* * *

Regular Story line: Jo's apartment

Jo doesn't know what she has gotten herself into and is freaking out. She finishes packing after she took a shower trying to soothe her nerves. She keeps hearing Camille's words ringing in her ears: _What does your heart say? _She doesn't even know what it's trying to say, but all her heart is doing is opening up stitched up wounds. She sits her couch and lowers her head while grabbing her hair. She doesn't want to remember the past, not today. She lets her tears fall down on the floor and soon she is heavily sobbing.

"I don't want to remember the past. I can't believe I fell for you before, I hate you so much. I can't believe the pain you brought me and all the tears I shed for you. I can't believe I stood by your side and for what. I wanted you to be happy, but I suffered in the end. I knew you didn't like me, but I can't stop myself from loving you." Jo says crying. She heads to bathroom and throws up from the immense stress.

She cleans her face and looks in the mirror; she sees her puffy red cheeks, her red eyes, and her sweaty hair. Inside her body, broken heart beats once again, her open wounds are slowly healing, and all her pain slowly crawls back into her heart. She turns off all the lights and heads to bed. She slowly falls to sleep but all her past memories, slowly resurface.

* * *

Regular story line: Woman's lair

She walks into the foyer and sees her boys back from their failed hunt. She has a look of disappointment but it leaves when she sees into their scared eyes. Mason is looking at the moon, again.

"By the looks of it, none of you ate, correct?" The woman asks and the boys nod, but Mason is looking at the moon.

"Mason! Look at me!" The woman shouts and Mason looks at her. She continues "The three of you have food in your cellar, go eat." The three boys go back to their cellar and Mason stays.

"Why must you misbehave, dear child? I saw everything, you saved that girl and I understand why Lucas bit you. How can you not let him eat, you don't care about your brother." The woman says angrily and Mason hangs his head low.

* * *

James/Dean P.O.V

The blood taste amazing and Logan thought so too. We finished the bag, but soon we heard a whimper. Logan and I heard the woman yelling at someone. Soon the whimpering intensifies and we're now terrified. Then out of nowhere we hear an inhumane scream that shook the walls. We hear pleading and then we hear a powerful crack, like if someone snaps a twig. The screaming stops and soon we all felt tired and knocked out.

**Thank you for the review! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Obstacles

**Thank you for the reviews! You guys are AWESOME! :D**

Regular story line: Palm Woods/Forest

Stephanie got up at 6:30 A.M to finalize everything before they head out. She double checks her backpack and heard a knock on the door. She walks over to the door and turns the knob; the girls were at the door. Stephanie grabs her backpack and exits out of her apartment; she locks her door and the girls walk side-by-side to save the boys. It was clear that the girls are exhausted from tossing and turning in bed. Once they left the Palm Woods and into the entrance of the forest; Stephanie gets her map out of her pocket and places it on top of a rock.

"Okay, from what I researched Queen Vivian's castle should be at the end of the forest. It's a long trip to get there, probably a three-day hike." Stephanie declares and the girls nod.

"Let's head out." Camille announces and they go, but Stephanie stops them.

"Hold on, wear this." Stephanie commanded as she hands the girls a sliver cross necklace to wear.

"Vampires can't stand holy figures and lycans can't stand silver." Stephanie says as she leads the girls to the forest. The path is simple and pleasant, but Jo crosses her arms as she walks down the path. Camille and Lucy are just talking to ease the tension. Stephanie is keeping her eyes open for anything suspicious.

Jo is taking deep breaths to soothe her frantic nerves but his face pops up in her head. Jo cringes that thought away, but she is unaware that someone is watching them, listening to their thought, and sensing their emotions. That someone seems to find an interest in Jo and the girls, but for now that someone waits.

* * *

Regular story line: Woman's castle

She is calm and collected even though the girls are heading her way. She knows what they can do and she is worried. Once they enter her castle, all of her children will be gone. She needs to care for her children, even if they misbehave. She opens Dean and Victor's cellar then opens Lucas' cellar. Her children follow her to the foyer and then she leaves the boys to talk. The boys shake their heads to wake up and when they see Carlos, happiness is in their eyes.

"Oh man Carlos, you're okay! We missed you buddy!" James and Logan exclaimed as they hug Carlos hard.

"I missed you guys too, but I have this thing on my shoulder." Carlos says angrily as he pulls the collar of his shirt down; he has a red scratch mark and soon they know what it is.

"Guys, I got attacked by a werewolf and I don't remember much of everything but I'm scared." Carlos confesses

"At least, your problem has a cure." Logan replies

"What is it?" Carlos ask

"If my resources are true..." Logan says before he got interrupted by Carlo's

"You mean movies?" Carlos ask

"Well that and some websites but you have to kill the creature that gave you that curse." Logan explains

"What do you mean by 'your problem', Logan?" Carlos ask

"You're not the only one." James says as he and Logan shows their neck, they have a needle mark.

"She made us into vampires." Logan says gloomily

"Where's Kendall?" Carlos ask

"We have no clue." Logan replies

"Probably kissing Lucy" James says bluntly and Logan rolls his eyes.

"Dude, for the last time, he doesn't like Lucy!" Logan says angrily.

"Yeah, but she likes him." James says gloomily

"Want to hear a secret?" Carlos whispers

"What?" James and Logan say in unison.

"Okay, remember that Kendall always liked Jo, but the thing is Kendall has a hard time showing it and he would act like a jerk around her because he doesn't know how to act around her. Well, Jo took it as an offense and from here on out, she'll hate him." Carlos whispers

"Wait she hates Kendall?" Logan ask

"Yeah, but don't tell him because it will literally kill him." Carlos says secretly.

"Carlos, besides the Jennifers, do you like anyone else?" James ask

"Funny you should ask that, I do. Her name is Stephanie, but I don't think she isn't interested, I mean she looks so calm and the type of girl who enjoys reading a book." Carlos says sadly

The door opens and the woman enters the room; she knows a secret that might be useful to her in the future. Soon the boys go back to their cellars and she watches her children in awe.

* * *

Jo P.O.V

Camille walks back to me and notices something off. Her sincere eyes can break any stone heart, break any cage you have in your heart, and can provide a shoulder to cry on.

"You been quiet, are you okay?" Camille asks and I just walk a bit faster.

"I'm regretting this." I blurt out

"Okay and this is the part you explain why." Camille says smiling

"I don't mind helping the guys, but then I realize that _he's _there. I don't want to see him, Camille." I say

"Then why did you join us?" Camille ask

"You told me to help get the guys but the moment I look into his eyes, all I will see is disgust and hate. He ruined me Camille and when I look into his eyes, all I will see is the past I want to forget. I will see all the tears I shed, all the time I wasted, and all the attention I gave him in those wicked eyes." I confess. I finally got it out of my chest; a small amount of weight is lifted from my shoulders. Camille looks at me sadly.

"I didn't know about that. You can go back if you want." Camille says as she squeezes my shoulder for comfort.

"No, I want to help the guys, Kendall will be that obstacles to help them." I say smiling and we catch up to Lucy and Stephanie.


	8. Chapter 8: I will know the truth

**Thanks for the reviews and for those who were wondering where Kendall/Mason was, well here it is. **

Regular story line: Forest

The girls are walking down the forest when they encounter a crossroad. Stephanie takes out her map and looks at the girls.

"Okay, in the left side of the forest we have a river that we have to cross and on the right side of the forest we have a row of bees nest. Take your pick?" Stephanie ask

"Both take us to the castle?" Lucy ask

"Yeah" Stephanie replies

"River" The girls say in unison.

They walk on the left side of forest and see that the trees are high. The trees are green and the flowers are blooming. The walk is relaxing but when they reach the river, it became dangerous. The river is crystal blue and peaceful; Stephanie looks at the ground and sees a paw print. She examines it and it belongs to a lycan, they were in the right track. The girls lift their backpacks over their heads and step inside the river. The water is cold, but soothing. Once they start walking it gets deeper and deeper, now the water is up to their waist.

Suddenly Lucy loses her balance and falls into the river. She isn't that great of a swimmer and her shoe got stuck between two rocks. She struggles and is freaking out and she sees a figure swim towards her; it was Jo. Jo moves the rocks away from her foot and soon Lucy's foot was free and Jo takes her back to land. They both gasp for air and Lucy coughs up some water.

"Are you okay?!" Stephanie ask

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's just get out of here." Lucy says as she coughs up more water.

"Thank you" Lucy says to Jo.

"Welcome" Jo says smiling.

"Let's get you dry, Lucy." Stephanie says as she leads the way. Soon they walk towards a cabin, but it doesn't look right. Stephanie goes to the front of the cabin and unlocks it with her keys and we enter the cabin.

The cabin was quite spacious and cozy for the girls. It has a modern kitchen and a small television. To the far right there was a small complete bathroom and to the far left there were two bedrooms with two single beds. Stephanie goes to a closet a pulls out a towel for Lucy to dry herself with. Jo and Camille start to walk around the spacious cabin and look at the rooms with awe.

"We'll stay here tonight and continue on tomorrow." Stephanie announce

"Thanks for the towel." Lucy says as she places the towel in a hamper.

"Anytime, I have some food in the fridge. I'll cook for us then we call it a night." Stephanie says as she places her backpack on the floor and heads to the bathroom. Jo drops her backpack on the ground and starts looking at the window.

"Are you okay?" Camille ask

"Yeah, I'm just a little overwhelmed." Jo says and lets out a sigh.

"It'll get better, once we save the guys it will be all over." Camille says and pats Jo's back.

"Thanks" Jo says and looks at the window. Jo sees the sun setting on the horizon and the once blue sky turns into a purple pink paradise. The forest turns into another world as the animals set out to get whatever food they can find before the predators come out.

Stephanie finishes taking a nice shower and starts cooking. Soon Lucy heads for the bathroom and takes a shower. Jo sits on the couch and starts to think about Kendall. Her heart aches to see him fine but when she looks in his eyes, hate will take a toll. Soon Jo remembers every tear she shed for him, every amount of strength she wasted on him, every amount of patience wasted, and every amount of compassion shattered when she met him. Lucy exits the bathroom and Camille goes in to take a shower.

Jo wants to end this all right now and just leave, but then she realize that she can't leave the others with that burden. Jo doesn't know how to react when she sees Kendall let alone what to say. She wants to punch him hard and tell him off, but then she knows that she can't because she might start liking him again. She knows that he 'likes' her but she doesn't believe. She can only know if she looks into his eyes then she will know the truth. So Camille leaves the bathroom and Jo goes in to help her collect her thoughts.

* * *

Kendall/Mason P.O.V

My ribs are still killing me since last night. I painfully get up from the cold hard ground and breathe in heavily. The opening on my shoulder is healed at least but it hurts so much. I don't know why, but when I looked in that girl's eyes, I felt something. I don't know if it was hate, but I felt something. I get up slowly but I heard several of my ribs healing. I think that girl is the reason I love the moon, but I sense hate within her. I look out and I see the moon; that beautiful moon. I want to know if it's her but until I look into her eyes again I will know the truth.

**Funny, Kendall is falling in love with Jo and Jo is considering that she might like him. What would she say to him? How would they react when they lock eyes? Tune in for the next chapter my fellow readers! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: The beginning of a war

**Thank for the reviews! Some questions are left unanswered but now new question are now rising. Enjoy!**

Regular story line: Cabin

The girls are now eating the meal that Stephanie made. The wind is rustling the trees and a single branch is hitting against the window. Lucy is still shaken from her drowning in the river, but is doing a bit better. Camille lets out a low sigh and looks at Stephanie.

"Is there anything we have to prepare ourselves for?" Camille ask

"I don't know what to expect really, I mean I don't know if she did anything, but all I can say is stay strong." Stephanie says withdrawn

"Are you okay?" Camille ask with concern

"Frankly, no I'm not. I feel guilty not talking to him as much and sitting back while he would talk with other girls. I felt pain when he would talk about them to me and I even gave him advice on how to approach them. I feel like a wreck and I just hope he is okay." Stephanie confesses

"I know how you feel, I gave Kendall so much attention and I liked him. I didn't realize that I was hurting someone else. I regret not seeing the signs and now he's probably tortured or held captive knowing that I didn't like him. I don't want him to think like that and that's just probably what he is thinking about." Lucy says sadly

"I guess we're all guilty of some crime. We want to turn back the clock and change but in reality its not possible. I wish I told Logan that I like him, but I didn't know if he felt the same. I didn't want to get hurt again, but when I see him I'm going to tell him everything." Camille announces but Jo stays quiet moving her food around. She is holding on to her fork hard.

"Well while you guys are having your happy reunion I'm going to say hi and then bye to Kendall." Jo says as she gets up and throws her food in the trash then cleans her dish. She goes to the bedroom and closes the door.

"Didn't you tell me earlier that she likes Kendall?" Lucy ask Camille

"The thing is I don't know anymore. She really hates him for being a jerk to her and he is basically dead to her. She once told me that she doesn't and never will like him again." Camille replies and the girls nod. Little do they know that someone is listening to their words and is waiting outside their cabin, listening when to strike.

The three girls clean their dish and head straight to bed. That someone who is listening to their conversation starts heading to where Jo is sleeping. When the moon's faint light strikes that someone, it's Queen Vivian. She closes her eyes and listening to all Jo's thoughts, she is collecting them. When she opens her eyes, her ruby-red lips form a cold smile and disappears into the night.

* * *

Regular story line: Queen Vivian's castle

She enters into her castle with a new plan and is already smiling. She enters Mason's cellar and awakens him. Mason is in his human form and looks at the moon.

"Still looking at the moon, dear child?" Queen Vivian ask

"Yes mother, it reminds me of someone." Mason replies

"Come here, Mason." Queen Vivian commanded and Mason obeys. Mason walks towards the women and she gently places her hands on his forehead then she closes her eyes. Mason is now having an immense headache from all the thoughts he is hearing and none of them were good.

In his head, he is hearing thinks from 'I hate him' to 'I hope he drops dead'. Tears were forming in his eyes, but soon a new change is happening to him. Queen Vivian is now smiling. Since she knew that the potion she first gave Kendall never gave him the full effect, she made another one and he drank that one too. She knew that she had to eliminate whatever was left of Kendall inside Mason and now it's working beautifully. Mason let of an agonizing scream as his body is burning up as it destroys whatever was left of Kendall, He's head is killing him from horrible thoughts, His once beautiful green eyes turn into a blood-red, and lastly his once calm and disobedient demeanor is now a ruthless and obedient monster.

Soon Mason's screaming stops and he lets out a small wicked laugh that can shake the room. Mason slowly gets up from the ground and slowly lifts his head. His blood-red eyes lock eyes with Queen Vivian and she smiles. Mason gives her a cold smile and his once pearly white teeth turn are now jagged and sharp. His once dirty blonde hair turns black like a raven's feather.

"Oh mommy, Mason wants to go and play." Mason says in a deep malicious tone.

"Soon Mason, stay here and relax. Mommy found four new people for you to play with and I know you will love playing with your brothers again, right?" Queen Vivian says smiling

"Remember all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy, mommy." Mason says chuckling

"I know, you were always my favorite child." Queen Vivian confesses

"Good to know, then why have three brothers? Can't you just eliminate them and it can be you and me?" Mason ask wickedly

"Very smart of you, but I know you would love to do that, won't you?" Queen Vivian ask

"Oh, wouldn't that be grand." Mason says laughing viciously and soon Queen Vivian leaves Mason cellar and his cold laugh can be heard from the outside. It was just the start of a war. Queen Vivian knew who would win and who would lose.

**Now Kendall is technically dead and his new form is Mason. Now the question is would Mason be able to Kill his 'brothers' and the girls? or can something inside Mason stop everything? BTW: Would you prefer to have lyrics or no lyrics for this story? Hope you like the story! **


	10. Chapter 10: Black smoke

**Thanks for the reviews! My fellow readers a member whats to find out who wrote this story and if you know please write it in the Time Obsession Synopsis: It was mainly about Logan and Camille. Camille was being stalked by a r***/p*** to where her drink was drugged in the first chapter. Eventually, they end up getting kidnapped and the rest of the guys/gals have to rescue them before they die. **

Regular story line: Cabin

The night is still young and the girls are fast asleep. Heavy thoughts about the boys fill their heads with worry and fright. A young Jo is having mixed emotions about Kendall swirl around her head like a whirlwind. The night is quiet as the wind shakes the trees a bit then stops. A lone figure limps to the cabin and knocks weakly at the door. Stephanie opens the door and gasp to see who it was at the door.

"Kendall, are you okay?" Stephanie ask worriedly

"No… I'm so cold." Kendall says weakly as Stephanie notices a gash across his shoulder, a huge bloody gash. She carries him inside and the girls are all awaken by the commotion. Jo looks and steps back to watch.

Stephanie props Kendall on a chair and runs to get her first aid kit. Jo looks at Kendall with disgust and hate. Kendall looks at Jo, their eyes lock and she felt a cold shiver run down her back. Stephanie comes back with a first aid kit and starts cleaning his wounds. When she touches Kendall's shoulder, its freezing.

"Where are the others?" Stephanie ask

"I don't remember, it happened so fast and what are you doing?" Kendall asks as he sees Stephanie strapping his arms with a rope soaked with holy water, soon his skin starting burning him.

"What's wrong? Can't take the heat?" Stephanie retorts as she sprays him with holy water and he starts burning up.

"Stop it!" Kendall screams

"Stephanie, what are you doing?" Lucy ask

"It's not Kendall, his body temperature is freezing and so are his hands. Show yourself!" Stephanie demands and the figure laughs at her.

"I can't fool you, huh?" the figure says as it transforms to Queen Vivian.

"Where are the boys?" Stephanie questions

"At home, dear girl" Queen Vivian replies and Jo steps closer. Queen Vivian turns her head and sees Jo.

"My, aren't you a beautiful girl. I can see why my son loved the moon." Queen Vivian says coldly

"Your children are gone; you just kidnapped four boys and claimed them as your own." Stephanie retorts and Queen Vivian glares at her.

"Your right, but I think I want one son and he is itching to see you dear girl." Queen Vivian says to Jo.

"When he was lonely he would look at the moon with awe and reverence. I knew who he was thinking of, but I think now he is closer to the moon than ever." Queen Vivian retorts to Jo and Jo is taken aback.

"What do you mean by _was, _Vivian?!" Stephanie asks as she pours more holy water on her and she laughs.

"Kill me and you kill him. Then your beloved boy toys won't return back to normal." Queen Vivian says angrily and Stephanie stops.

"Did I touch a nerve?" Queen Vivian says smiling

"You bitter old hag! What did you do to him?!" Stephanie shouted and Queen Vivian smiles.

"My baby boy is fine and is thriving! Like your little angels make beautiful vampires." Queen Vivian says to Camille and Lucy. Lucy and Camille turn pale with her comment.

"When your love turned into a werewolf, his screams were music to my ears for a moment." Queen Vivian says to Jo.

"Oh, never mind you don't love him. It's a shame because when I saw his green eyes, I saw his soul and it was aching to see you." Queen Vivian says smiling

"What do mean by _was_?!" Stephanie shouted again and Queen Vivian smirks

"You know what it means, dear." Queen Vivian says laughing

"If you harm them again, I will destroy you." Stephanie whispers to Queen Vivian.

"Funny you said that because I'm not the one you should be saying that too. Also destroy me; you destroy the only cure your boy toys has." Queen Vivian retorts back. Stephanie holds back her tears of frustrations. Soon the room is full of black smoke and once it clears up, the cabin is empty…

**It seems that their is a catch to cure all the boys' curse, how will the girls react when they realize they have to let one of the boys die in order to cure all of them? Will Jo stand up or watch the chaos? Stay tuned and please try to see if you now the story I mention above. Please and Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11: The beginning of a war

Regular story line: Castle

The girls are slowly waking up to see that the moon is bright and they're in a dungeon. The cold brick wall cools down their hot skin, their hair is full of sweat, and their eyes show fear. Stephanie gets up and analyzes the dungeon; she sees a high window guarded by thick metal bars, the bars are made of silver. Stephanie senses that this room holds a lot of pain, fear, and sadness. Soon the girls get up with her and look at her for answers or a plan, she had none.

"Okay, so all we have to do is kill the thing that caused this curse and we're done, right?" Lucy says but takes it back when Stephanie shakes her head.

"Carlos has to kill it. We have to try to get out of here." Stephanie says and Jo runs to the door and tries to pick the lock

"What are you doing?" Camille says with disbelief

"I want to get out!" Jo screams and pounds on the door.

"Stop it!" Stephanie screams and yanks her away from the door.

"Listen to me loud and clear, I know you want to get out of here and not look Kendall in the eye. I know you hate him, but you need to stay quiet so we can think. We know where one of the guys is, but we don't know where the rest are. We need to stick together and stay calm." Stephanie says to Jo and she nods her head. Soon the door opens and the woman smiles wickedly.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" Queen Vivian says as she walks in the dungeon. Her raven black hair is up to her waist and it went well with her pale skin. Her blood-red dress highlights her hair, skin, and piercing blue eyes prominently.

"What do you want?" Stephanie ask

"I want to clear something up." Queen Vivian announces but the girls don't move.

"Where are the guys?" Stephanie questions

"A woman never reveals a secret. You think my children went missing, but in reality my boys were killed. When i went to that room one night, I saw Mason, Dean, Lucas, and Victor dead. I fell on the ground mourning for my lost children, i grabbed my children one by one to my lab. I took a sample of their blood and kept it in a small container. I later then buried my children and sang a little prayer. I went back to my castle and told the maid that the boys went to find their father. Of course here being such a simple women she nodded and left, but I want to bring my children back. Throughout centuries my curse lets me age slowly and delicately. I grab teenage boys that resemble my lost boys, but they never lived long enough. However, one of them keeps going back to his old habits and I cleansed his tainted soul."Queen Vivian says withdrawn

"You have been experimenting all this time? You have put many teenage boys through excruciating pain, physical and mental?!" Stephanie shouts at Queen Vivian.

"Yes and the long wait is now over. The final process will be complete when they have their first successful hunt." Queen Vivian says coldly

"You're demented." Jo mutters

"Ah, so the blonde girl does have a tongue." Queen Vivian mocks.

"We're not helping your 'boys' for their fist hunt."

"Follow me ladies." Queen Vivian sang and the girls reluctantly follow her. She points to a door and Lucy opens the door. The girls enter the room and see nothing but darkness and a cold air greets them.

The girls enter the room with caution and see three close doors; two were quiet but one of the doors let out a bone chilling howl and banging on the door.

"Have fun." Queen Vivian says and she closes her eyes and opens then abruptly. The two quiet doors were now loud and an in-humane scream fills the room. Soon door one opens.

Red eyes take form in the darkness and pearly white fangs become prominent. The first vampire comes out, it was Dean. Evil is in his eyes, Victor comes out. Both of the creatures are just standing there, glaring at Camille and Lucy. Soon the second door opens; Lucas comes out almost done with his painful transformation.

"Aren't my babies beautiful, but my favorite child is coming up. Ladies I stay clear, he's a bitter." Queen Vivian says as the last door opens, nothing comes out. The room is dead quiet and a lycan walks out of his cellar. A look of evil reeks from his body, his red eyes show anger and disgust, but inside his body, a black heart beats viciously to support the ruthless beast.

"You wanted to see the boys, enjoy yourselves ladies." Queen Vivian says as she looks at the boys and they snap out of their trance. She leaves the room and soon a fight broke out between the two creatures.

Dean sees Lucy and runs towards her at lightning speed. He grabs her tight and she lets out a painful groan. The girls try to help but he froze them in place, He leans closer to Lucy.

"Tonight you're mine." Dean whispers and takes her to one of the empty room. The girls are able to move and start to run where Dean took Lucy, but Victor catches Camille.

"Don't fight the darkness, dear girl." Victor whispers to Camille and she is taken to another room. Soon Stephanie and Jo are left with two lycans with hunger in their eyes. Stephanie is near one of the doors and soon Lucas tackles her inside then the door closes.

Jo is left with Mason and fear takes form as she tries to run towards one of the room but Mason catches up to her and pins her to the ground. Jo's brown eyes meet Mason's red eyes; she sees pain and sorrow in them. Soon Mason grabs her and takes her to the room viciously. Jo lets out an agonizing scream as Mason's hard grip squeezes her ribs and soon they enter the room, the door is shut. Screams form the rooms show fear and horror, and so the war begins.

**Duh dun dun! Four doors, four different outcomes, and four different tales behind them. Now pick a door, any door! Who do you want to visit first my fellow readers?**


	12. Chapter 12: I have fate in you

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! the quote at the bottom is from Missing by Evanescence.**

Regular story line: James/ Dean's room

"_You won't cry for my absence, I know. You forget me long ago."- Missing by Evanescence_

Dean tosses Lucy into the room and she stands up to see him in the eye. Dean walks over her terrified body closer and smiles at her fear. Lucy moves farther into the room but hits the cold stone wall. Dean walks over to her closer and Lucy's eyes show fear.

"We'll look what the cat dragged in." Dean mutters

"James, I know you're in there somewhere, please snap out of it" Lucy begged but Dean laughs

"James, but my name is Dean? Never heard of him, now let me see that pretty neck of yours?" Dean says as he moves closer but he fakes as he walks towards her and Lucy flinches.

"Please, can you hear my voice, James?" Lucy begs but Dean again laughs

"James is waiting for the girl to notice him, James is still waiting for the girl to hug him, but no she goes and falls for the other guy." Deans says as he runs next to Lucy and looks down at her.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you James; please know that wasn't my intention." Lucy pleads as she steps back. Dean locks eyes with Lucy, his red eyes lock with her brown eyes. An intense spark is ignited. Soon Dean steps back and clutches his head.

"Answer me this if I was missing, did you even notice? Did you almost shed a tear for me? Say my right name!" Dean asks as he clutches his head.

"I don't know, Dean" Lucy says panicking but Dean punches the wall

"I can tell if you're lying, answer my question!" Dean shouts and Lucy starts holding back her tears.

"Not at first, I looked at Kendall's seat first then yours. I only cried once for you, it was when you first grabbed me in the woods." Lucy says holding back her tears but Dean let's his bloody tears hit his shirt.

"You know, I actually cared about you, I even liked you, but I can tell that I'm not the one for you. Now I'm stuck in this god forsaken place, thinking that you were sucking face with one of my best friends, who I have no idea where he is. I actually prayed that one day you would look me in my eyes and see how much I care about you. I'm a ghost to you and I bet that if I were ever gone for good, you won't shed one tear for me." Dean confesses as he lets his tears fall on the ground. Lucy moves towards Dean but he moves back.

"You're right, I treated you like trash and I know you don't deserve that. I know you hate me and I hate myself as well. Then if I caused you so much pain then kill me." Lucy says as she walks towards Dean and exposing her neck.

"No, I can't do that. I don't want to kill you." Dean says as he soothes his hunger. Dean can hear her heartbeat, he can hear her pulse beating so calmly, and yearning to sink his teeth onto her bare neck.

"Why don't you want to kill me?" Lucy ask

"Because I still care about you, I can't forget you and no matter how many times I try, it can't be done." Dean confesses as he steps forward

"I care about you, that's the reason why I came here to get you out. Hey, I even drowned for you." Lucy says laughing. Dean hears her steady heartbeat and sees she isn't lying.

"Dean, I truly care about you, I'm sorry that I didn't appreciate you but I know how much I missed you. I want to hear your heartbeat, I want to hug you tight, and I want to look into your brown eyes to see that same passionate, loving, honest, and kind person again. Please don't do something that will hurt you." Lucy says as she walks towards Dean and holds his freezing hand tight.

"I'm a monster; please stay away from me." Dean says as he tries to remove his hand from Lucy's hand, but she hold on tighter.

"Not in my eyes, James. Look in my eyes." Lucy commanded and Dean complies. Dean can see into her soul, her beautiful soul and can see that she cares about him, she will stand by him, and she will love him. Dean cringe from a massive headache, but it leaves when he looks into Lucy's eyes again.

"Dean?" Lucy ask showing concern

"Who's Dean?" James says bewilder and Lucy smiles at him wide.

"I'm glad that I have you back." Lucy says as she hugs James tight and her dream came true; she hears James heartbeat and it's calming her down. James strokes her back but pushes her away.

"Stay away, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to bite you, please." James begs but Lucy doesn't listen.

"I know the cure." Lucy announces and James lightens up

"What is it?" James ask

"The women says that Carlos has to kill the beast that gave him the curse and everything will be cured" Lucy says smiling and James smiles as well. Soon the door opens wide and Queen Vivian steps in with a cruel smile on her face.

"You think it's that easy? I can't wait to see your face when you have to see your friend kill…. Well let me keep that surprise." Queen Vivian says coldly as Lucy and James were forcibly thrust out of the room by an invisible force. Soon they were back in room they were earlier, but Lucy was thrust to the wall and is slowly turning to stone. Lucy can't move her body and James watches her with worry.

"She'll be free until the battle is over." Queen Vivian says and leaves. Lucy is struggling to move but it's futile and James races to her side.

"Don't worry I'll make sure this is over." James says as he kisses her cheek

"I have fate in you." Lucy says as her whole body is made of stone, but her eyes show her raw emotion and the love she has in James. James lets out a bone chilling scream and the walls shook for a moment.

** Will Lucy be freeze from her stone prison? Which door do you want to see next?**


	13. Chapter 13: A glimpse of heaven

**Song quote is from Going Under by Evanescence. Enjoy my fellow readers! :D**

**Warning: Bloody reference **

** fight scene (Very mild) **

Regular story line: Kendall/ Mason's room

"_Now I will tell you what I've done for you__  
__Fifty thousand tears I've cried__  
__Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you__  
__And you still won't hear me, going under"-Going Under by Evanescence._

Jo collects her thoughts in the dark room; she observes her surroundings and tries to find something for a weapon. She finds a scalpel on the table and grabs it then holds it against her chest for protection. She hears footsteps coming from the far corner and soon the figure walks towards her; the moon light hits the figure and it's Mason. Jo lets out a sigh of relief and drops her guard.

"Kendall, where have you been?" Jo ask but Mason just laughs

"Now you show some concern when I was missing? That's so adorable of you, Jo." Mason says smiling wide.

"Can we just get you out of here with the guys because there is a monster running around here, okay?" Jo says as she reaches for Mason's hand but he steps back.

"Dear girl, my name is Mason and this 'Kendall' person is dead because of you." Mason says smiling wickedly and Jo looks so confused.

"But you are Kendall? How can he be dead if am looking at him?" Jo ask holding on to the scalpel.

"Well his soul is dead, this is known as a rebirthing. I want to thank you because thanks to your hidden emotions about him, it kicked in. I see hate in your eyes, dear girl." Mason says as he closes in on Jo but Jo steps back. Jo stays quiet.

"Cat got your tongue?" Mason retorts and steps forward.

"This isn't real, is all a joke. I mean this is all a prank. Kendall, just drop it." Jo says laughing and Mason laughs as well.

"Is so cute when you act like a naïve girl, it's a shame I have to kill you. Oh, am going to have fun snapping that pretty neck of ours, ripping out your flesh, and eating your beating heart. Still think it's a joke, sweetie?" Mason says as he cracks his fingers.

"Do you hear that?" Jo asks looking deep in thought and Mason is trying to hear what she is hearing.

"What are you hearing?" Mason ask

"Oh, nothing I was just enjoying the silence." Jo retorts and Mason laughs

"My you are a cute one; I can see why that Kendall person loved you." Mason says smiling at Jo's shocked face.

"Oh, that's right you don't love him and that's why it was easy killing him. Funny, I remembered looking at the moon and he didn't know who he was thinking of." Mason says as he gets closer to Jo and Jo steps back but soon hits the wall. The cold stone wall soothes her hot skin.

Mason steps closer, he looks in Jo's brown eyes and something snaps in him. Mason steps back and clutches his head in his hands. Mason lets out an agonizing scream and when he looks at Jo, Jo sees that his once honey yellow eyes turn into green eyes; they were Kendall's eyes.

"Jo, I'm so sorry, but I can't explain try to get out of the room. Please I can't hold him for long." Kendall says as he grinds his teeth from the immense pain he is feeling.

"No, we leave together. Come on, let's go!" Jo commanded and Kendall shakes his head.

"Jo, I'm a monster. I will kill you and I won't let that happen, please leave!" Kendall shouts as he grinds his teeth but it stops.

"Kendall?" Jo ask

"Guess again, Princess?" Mason says laughing

"Bring him back!" Jo shouts

"I thought you hated him, I mean he ignored you all the time and treated you horrible. So what changed, dear girl?" Mason questions and Jo stays quiet wondering if her hidden feelings for Kendall are resurfacing again.

"Just bring him back, you pathetic dog." Jo retorts and Mason lunges toward her and slams her against the wall.

"You know, now I can't wait to kill you." Mason says growling but then gets his headache and let's goes of his grip.

"Jo, please I can hold him for so long, can you get out." Kendall pleads as he holds back his screams.

"I'm not going to leave you, Kendall." Jo says reaching for Kendall's hand

"Jo, don't act like this. I know you hate me and want me dead. Please, if I don't make it, I want to say that I'm sorry that I treated you horribly." Kendall says and lets out a horrible scream from the pain and then stops.

"I didn't know your boy toy was such a fighter. Let's end this now." Mason say as he starts to transform into a lycan and Jo's face turns to horror. Soon the transformation is complete and Mason pounces on top of Jo and growls again.

As Mason is about to strike her, he stops midway and can't hit her. Jo knows its Kendall stopping him and he looks at her scalpel then nods. Jo has tears in her eyes because see can see that Kendall is willingly letting Jo stab him with a silver scalpel, so she can be safe.

"I can't do it." Jo mutters out and Kendall lets out a howl. She looks into the lycan's honey-yellow eyes and sees the same pain she is feeling now, the same heartache she experience, and the same sorrow they have experienced.

Jo nods and thrust the scalpel on the lycan's leg. The silver scalpel is burning the lycan and it lets out a blood chilling howl. Jo runs to the door and hesitates for a moment. She looks back at the lycan ripping the scalpel out and glaring at her. Jo knows it's Mason that has taken over now and opens the door rapidly to see Queen Vivian at the other end.

"I think my babies need a bit of motivation." Queen Vivian says as she drags Jo out of the room and sees James next to Lucy, who is made of stone.

She snaps her fingers and Lucy is freed from her stone prison and hugs James hard. Queen Vivian looks at the girls and they are in a rigid position. Mason gets out of the room and sees the horror show. The two girls are gritting their teeth from the uncomfortable position.

"Let them go!" James shouted and Queen Vivian looks at James and Mason, they have a blank stare in their eyes and she blinks. Soon the boys are attacking each other and the girls scream in horror.

James punches Mason's jaw and it's a hard blow. Mason gets up and growls at James, Mason soon runs up and lifts James from the ground and slams him to the wall; James is on the floor knocked out cold. Lucy's screams attract Mason and he looks at her with hunger. Queen Vivian lets Lucy go and Lucy starts running towards James' unconscious body and she tries waking him up, but Mason grabs her and tosses her to the ground. Jo tries to scream but Queen Vivian shuts her up; Lucy slowly gets up to see Mason now in front of her.

Lucy moves to the wall and covers her face. Soon she hears a thud and James falls on the ground with a huge, deep, and bloody gash across his chest. Queen Vivian smiles and sends Mason back to the room then she looks at Lucy.

"Please be a dear and take the trash with you, I don't want his body to stink up the place." Queen Vivian says and leaves a grieving Lucy to a weak James. Jo can finally move and runs towards Lucy and James.

"James, please don't close your eyes, okay?" Lucy says softly as she strokes James' hair.

"I can't promise anything, are you okay?" James says softly

"Yeah, I'm okay, but I'll be better if you can hold on a bit longer, okay?" Lucy says softly and she strokes his hair. Lucy's tears are streaming down her face.

"Hey, don't cry, can you do me a favor?" James ask weakly

"Yeah, anything" Lucy says as she holds back her tears.

"Can you smile for me?" James asks and Lucy just smiles at his weird request; she gave him a genuine smile.

"I just caught a glimpse of heaven." James says smiling and soon his brown eyes turn dull.

"James?" Jo asks but there was no response and Lucy cries even harder.

"No, James!" Lucy screams out and cradles his limp body.

"Jo, Carlos need to kill that monster." Lucy says angrily then takes James to the far end of the wall and she holds him there. Jo soon starts crying and Lucy figures it's for James, but it wasn't.

**I don't know but I might do a sequel to this story, a different plot of course. What do you guys thinks, can you let me know in the reviews? Also pick a door Carlos or Logan?**


	14. Chapter 14: Kissed an angel

**Thank for the amazing reviews! It makes me so happy that you guys like the story! Thank you! :D **

Regular story line: Logan/ Victor's room

Camille is walking around the room calmly and quietly. Soon Victor's face is illuminated by the bright moon and Camille calms down a bit, but she notices something different.

"A beautiful woman you are, my dear." Victor says as he inches closer to Camille.

"Logan, are you okay?" Camille ask

"Am perfectly fine, my dear and may I say you look ravishing." Victor says with a huge smirk. Camille knows she looks down right horrible with her sweaty hair to her dirty clothes and she just laughs.

"Seriously what is wrong with you, Logan?" Camille asks with concern.

"What are you talking about and my name is Victor." Victor replies and Camille looks at him confused.

"Victor, what is wrong with you?" Camille ask

"Nothing, I'm quite famished and I can't wait to bite down on your neck." Victor says as his fangs protrude from his mouth.

"Victor, come here." Camille says confidently and he is now face-to-face with Camille. Victor can sense her heartbeat and sense that she is calm.

"Logan can you hear me and if you can, look me in the eye." Camille says with ease and Victor slowly looks in her brown eyes then something in him change.

Soon Victor shakes his head and looks at Camille's brown eyes, he smiles wide.

"Camille? Is that you?" Logan asks in disbelief and Camille says wide at Logan.

"Yeah, is me." Camille replies and she hugs him tight. Camille can hear Logan's calm heart beat and his slow breathing put her at ease. She pulls back and looks into Logan's brown eyes. Soon Logan pushes back and starts panicking.

"Stay away from me, please." Logan demands but Camille looks bewildered.

"Why? I don't bite." Camille says calmly

"Yeah, but I do. I don't want to hurt you, okay." Logan says worriedly as Camille steps forward.

"You can fight the urges, Logan I know you can." Camille says as she grabs Logan's cold hand.

"Let's go, we need to leave this place." Camille says calmly

"I can't Camille, I won't survive out there and with this curse that I have." Logan replies and Camille squeezes his hand. So Logan felt a warm rush coursing through his body. It was a feeling of pleasure and excitement; he feels love in her touch.

"Logan, I don't want to lose you again and I refuse to leave without you. I really like you Logan and I wanted you to know that. I truly care about you and when you went missing, I was so worried about you and scared that you were hurt. Even with your curse, I will still be with you." Camille says sincerely and Logan's eyes were getting watery. Soon Logan leans in and Camille stops him.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Logan ask

"Uh, your fangs are kind of in the way, Dracula." Camille says laughing and Logan soon retracts his fangs.

"Sorry, I'll be gentle." Logan says as he passionately kisses Camille.

That same warmth he felt when Camille touched his hand, but this type of warmth is sweet. Logan feels an instant spark with Camille and soon he forgets about his curse and all of this madness. Camille's gentle touch brings Logan out of his pit of darkness and she is his light. Camille pulls back from their kiss and looks at Logan's brown eyes with joy.

"First time I ever kissed a vampire." Camille says smiling and Logan laughs.

"Yeah." Logan says smiling as he hugs Camille.

"I missed you." Camille confesses

"I missed you too and I felt bad when I grabbed you in the forest." Logan confesses and Camille nods.

"I knew it was you and that's why I came looking for you." Camille says as she hugs him tighter and soon the door opens.

Queen Vivian enters the room with a smile as she strides in. Queen Vivian wicked smile scares Camille and her soul when she is right in front of them.

"Well, it looks like you were sucking something else, Victor." Queen Vivian retorts

"Maybe is time to have some fun." Queen Vivian says as an invisible force drags Camille and Logan from the room. They exit the room and see a dead James on the ground.

Logan runs toward James's limp body and sees a distraught Lucy and Jo mourning over his body. Logan's hands were trembling as he tries to touch his cheek and Soon Logan's tears were streaming down his face.

"You killed him! How could you, you hag!" Logan shouts and Queen Vivian smiles.

"I didn't kill him, your brother did." Queen Vivian says as she opens Mason's door and the sinister lycan leaps out and snarls at Camille.

Camille is paralyzed with fear as the lycan walks towards her and Logan runs in between them.

"Listen here, you don't you dare touch her." Logan demands and the lycan hits Logan hard across his side. Camille screams and the lycan tosses her across the room; she is unconscious. Logan regains his strength quickly and runs towards Camille.

He finds a pulse on her neck and is relieved. The lycan grabs Logan's waist hard and he has difficult time breathing. Logan's fangs protrude from his mouth and bites down on the lycan's arm. The lycan lets out a howl and tosses Logan to the side of the room then leaps on top of him. The lycan's long sharp claws glisten as it slashes Logan's throat and soon Logan's chest. Logan gasps for air as he chokes on his blood. Queen Vivian sends the lycan back to the room and she walks toward Logan's dying body.

"See what happens when you don't listen to mommy." Queen Vivian says as leaves the room. Soon loud screams fill the room and Camille rushes towards Logan's dying body.

"No, no Logan. Please don't die." Camille says sobbing and Logan tries to stay awake.

"I'm sorry, but I have…..good news." Logan mutters out

"What sweetie?" Camille asks as she starts sobbing.

"I kissed an... angel." Logan says as he slowly close his eyes.

"No, Logan." Camille mutters and she holds Logan's corpse in her hands. Jo runs to Camille and hugs her tight.

"That monster is going to pay, Jo." Camille says angrily as she and Jo pick up Logan's corpse and place him next to James.

**The final showdown between Carlos and Mason is coming soon. Who will win the battle? Will the curse be lifted?**


	15. Chapter 15: Final showdown

**Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

Regular story line: Carlos/Lucas' room

Stephanie looks around cautiously around the room, sensing if there is a disturbance. The room is still and a single cold breeze enters the room's barred window; she turns around to see darkness all over and honey yellow eyes take form. The lycan jumps on top of Stephanie, but Stephanie isn't afraid. Stephanie's eyes meet the lycan's honey yellow eyes.

"Go ahead, Carlos." Stephanie whispers and soon the lycan gets off her. Soon the lycan starts changing back to Carlos and looks at Stephanie with passion. Carlos steps forward and happiness fills his soul.

"Hey daredevil" Stephanie says smiling and she embraces Carlos tight.

"You came looking for me?" Carlos says in disbelief as he let's go of Stephanie.

"Yeah, I missed you." Stephanie confesses and Carlos smiles wide.

"You're awesome, you know that." Carlos says to Stephanie and she blushes a bit.

"I know this sounds crazy but I can fix your curse." Stephanie says and Carlos is in shock.

"No way, please tell me?" Carlos ask

"You have to kill the beast that gave you the curse." Stephanie explains and Carlos nods.

"You know that I really like you." Carlos confesses and Stephanie blushes.

"I like you too." Stephanie says smiling and Carlos passionately kisses her.

That deep void he had in his heart is now filled with Stephanie's touch and love. Her sweet gentle touch soothes the savage beast in him. Soon the door opens and Queen Vivian steps forward and growls.

"Ready for the fight, Lucas because I think it's a good one?" Queen Vivian says and Carlos growls at her.

"East there, boy or that pretty girlfriend of yours will go in Mason's room. Your brother is very hungry." Queen Vivian says as an invisible force drags Carlos and Stephanie out of the room.

Carlos and Stephanie see so much blood and horror in the room. Carlos' eyes are filled with sadness and fear as he witnesses James and Logan's bloody dead bodies. Carlos rushes over them and he's eyes become watery as he touches the boys' cold skin and howls at the night. Lucy, Camille, and Jo cover their ears from the high pitch noise.

"Bring Mason out!" Carlos shouts at Queen Vivian and she smiles at him. Soon Mason's door opens and the lycan leaps out, growling.

* * *

Regular story line: Main room

Carlos turns into the lycan and runs towards Mason at full speed; Carlos tackles Mason through the wall. Mountains of bricks fall and a huge hole is made from the two lycans.

* * *

Regular story line: Mason and Carlos fight

Mason leaps up from the ground and slams Carlos against the wall. The two lycans are face-to-face and anger is in Carlos eyes. Mason's eyes show pain as he grips his claws around Carlos' throat, but Carlos slashes Mason's face hard. Mason is bleeding from his face somewhat heavily, but it heals slowly. Carlos then tackles Mason to a book shelve and grabs a wooden plank. Mason leaps up and slashes Carlos across the chest and he bleed heavily.

Carlos growls at Mason and now Mason fueled Carlos' anger. Carlos soon let the beat vengeful spirit fight harder and with no mercy. Carlos grabs a wooden plank and stabs Mason in the leg hard; Mason lets out a blood chilling howl that shook the walls. Mason let's his wounds heal but Carlos slashes Mason's chest once then twice and then trice. Mason is heavily bleeding but Carlos still has an angry fire burning inside; the flame is getting harder and Carlos soon bites Mason's shoulder then lifts him up and tosses him across the room.

Carlos runs up to Mason's weak body and takes a glimpse at Mason's eyes; Carlos sees a different vibe. He sees pain, sorrow, and it seems like he wants Carlos to end his life. Carlos hesitates but Mason lets out a weak howl; Carlos grabs a wooden plank and plunges it at Mason's heart; once then twice. Soon Mason is dead from the immense amount of bleeding and Carlos slowly turns back to his original form. Carlos runs and grabs a blanket that was on a chair

* * *

Regular story line: Main room

Queen Vivian lets out an agonizing scream and soon her body turns to dust. The castle is slowly crumbling down. Carlos walks out of the room wrapped in a blanket and the girls pick up Logan and James' corpse from the ground and run out of the castle. Jo is hesitating because she doesn't want to leave Kendall but Stephanie grabs her wrist firmly and they run out of the castle. Jo realizes that Kendall was the one who gave Carlos the curse but will it bring the guys back to life. Soon they are at the entrance of the castle and dash out before the castle crumbles down. The girls and Carlos are panting from the excruciating run and see the ruins of the castle.

Lucy and Camille let James and Logan' corpse on the ground; They look at the boys one more time before they have to bury them. Jo soon couldn't hold it and looks at what is Kendall's grave and just cries like there is no tomorrow. Soon Stephanie comes up to her and hugs her tight. Jo cries on Stephanie's shoulder and Jo realizes how much pain she is having and wishes she can bring Kendall back. Jo wants to hug Kendall tight and kiss him ever so tenderly, but all of her desires are bleak.

**Carlos' is free from his curse but what about Kendall, Logan, and James? Will they be cured as well?**


	16. Chapter 16: Face battle

Regular story line

Jo stops crying and walks towards to the castle ruins. Carlos wants to run to her and take her away but Stephanie holds him back and shakes her head. Jo walks around the castle ruins; absorbing the fact that Kendall is gone and regrets that her last words to him weren't meaningful. Carlos is utterly confused to why Jo is sad and that she is walking around the castle's ruins. Stephanie tries to hold back her tears from what she has to say. Lucy looks at James' pale face and gives him one last kiss on his cheek. A single tear falls down her face and lands on his chest. Camille lets out a sob and a single tear falls on Logan's chest; Camille leans down and kisses his cheek.

Soon the boys' wounds are slowly disappearing, all the blood retreats back into the wound, and their cold bodies become warm. James' eyes flutter slowly and gradually he opens his brown eyes. When James sees Lucy, he smiles wide.

"Missed me, angel?" James mutters and Lucy starts crying then hugs James tight. Camille is in a state of shock but is out of it when a warm hand touches hers.

"I got lonely up there." Logan says softly and Camille hugs him so tight that Logan is gasping for air.

"Camille, calm down." Logan says laughing and Camille let's go. She looks deep into Logan's eyes and kisses him passionately. Carlos starts feeling uncomfortable and so does Stephanie.

Jo is tossing rocks from the rumble across the wide field and sees her backpack amid the rumble. James and Logan get up and are now excited that they are back to normal. Soon a major realization hits them: Where's Kendall? James turns to Lucy and Lucy looks at him.

"Didn't Kendall come with you?" James ask

"No, he didn't. He was absent in school." Lucy says honestly

"Wait he wasn't at the Palm Woods either?" Logan ask Camille

"No, he was missing too." Camille says sadly

Realization hit the boys hard as they saw the remains of the castle and started panicking. They all rushed to help Jo clear out the rumble and they see in the middle of the wreck that the stone is has red tint. The all rush to clear out the rumble where the red tinted stone was and soon they discovered the source. James and Carlos lift Kendall's limp body out of the rumble and the boys' were covered in blood. Kendall had a huge bloody hole in the middle of his chest, he has scratches all over his body, and a huge bloody hole on his leg.

Carlos' eyes widen because he sees the same wound that he inflicted on the lycan that he fought. Carlos and Jo soon start crying; Stephanie looks at Carlos with concern.

"The lycan that I was fighting to avenge Logan and James was Kendall." Carlos mutters and the group was in a state of shock.

"I didn't know, oh man, I killed my best friend." Carlos blurted out and Jo squeezes his shoulder.

"I saw him turn into one and he wanted to die so much. I didn't know that Kendall caused the curse." Jo says sobbing

"It had to be done Carlos. I know that it's hard to accept it but if you didn't kill Kendall then who knows what this women could have done. I'm sorry." Stephanie says sadly and hugs him tight.

Jo sits next to Kendall's limp body and holds his hand. She strokes his hair with her shaky hands and she see closes his eyes. She gives him a kiss on the lips and whispers in his ear: I'm not mad at you, Kendall. I'll miss you. Tears fall down Jo's face and land on Kendall's wounds. Gradually Kendall's wounds heal and his eyes open slowly.

"I didn't want our first kiss to be like this." Kendall mutters and Jo smiles wide at him. Jo leans down and kisses him passionately. The guys and girls ran up to him, so they can hug him. Stephanie looks at Carlos and Carlos is blushing a bit.

"Do you want to….face battle?" Carlos mumbles and turns bright red from what he says and Stephanie laughs.

"Face battle? Okay, come here." Stephanie says and she kisses Carlos tenderly. However something still doesn't fit the picture and something evil lurks around the group…..

**I had a weird feeling that Carlos would say face battle instead of kiss. I got the face battle from a joke I saw and I thought it would be perfect. Thanks for liking the story and for the awesome reviews. This story is going to have a sequel and I'm stoked! :D Stay tuned my fellow readers!**


End file.
